


Piercings Are Permanent

by snibnoom



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 09:29:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15603372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snibnoom/pseuds/snibnoom
Summary: “‘Piercings are permanent, just like our love’,” Bin teases.





	Piercings Are Permanent

**Author's Note:**

> [Day 3: Lavender](https://fy-myungbin.tumblr.com/post/176383105048/myungbin-week-2018)

Bin twists in the seat, inspecting his ear in the mirror once more. The piercing itself is rather dainty and simple. It hugs the side of his ear nicely, and though the area is still red from the piercing holding it, it doesn’t look bad. Myungjun’s hand tightens around his fingers and Bin pulls his eyes away from the mirror.

“Is it going to hurt?” Myungjun whines, looking up at him expectantly.

Bin shakes his head. “It’s just a pinch. Like this.” He pinches Myungjun’s wrist lightly.

Myungjun pouts, pulling his wrist away and cradling it against his chest. “So it will hurt.”

Bin huffs. “You big baby. It’s not that bad.”

Myungjun sits up, twisting on the table to look more directly at Bin. “I am not a baby. It’s normal to be scared of giant hollow needles taking out a piece of your body for a foreign object to occupy it instead.”

Bin laughs, running his hand over Myungjun’s hair. “You’re the one who wanted matching piercings. Something about being a sign of devotion, wasn’t it?”

Myungjun blushes and lays on the table once again. “Shut up.”

“‘Piercings are permanent, just like our love’,” Bin teases.

Myungjun rolls on his side, facing away from Bin. “I’m not talking to you anymore.”

Bin leans over Myungjun to press a kiss on his cheek. It’s enough to make up for the teasing, it seems, as Myungjun turns his head to press their lips together. The door opens then, the piercer walking in and seeing them in their embrace. Bin blushes, straightening and taking a step back while Myungjun hurriedly pushes himself into a seated position and flattens his hair.

The next few minutes pass quickly for Bin, but he imagines they’re torturously slow for Myungjun. When he finally has the piercing in place hugging the side of his ear just like the one Bin has, he sits up and wipes at his eyes, loosening his grip on Bin’s hand.

“Thank you for doing this with me,” Myungjun says, glancing at their joined hands. “I know it’s just a silly piercing, but—”

Bin kisses the top of Myungjun’s head. “It’s not silly if it matters to you. I’d get as many piercings as you wanted me to if it meant I could proudly display my love for and devotion to you.”

**Author's Note:**

> This one is real short and sweet~
> 
> Reminder that you can find me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/snibwrites)!


End file.
